Lessons of Love
by Preetz
Summary: A series of one-shots focussing on how bonding between AbhiRika formed and strengthened, thanks to his daily forensic lessons from Tarika. Based on the epi in which Daya says Abhijeet is taking lessons from Tarika. READ A/N in the end plz..
1. Prologue

**Summary: ** A series of one-shots focussing on how bonding between AbhiRika formed and strengthened, thanks to his daily forensic lessons from Tarika.

**. . .**

**~Lessons of Love ~**

**A/N:** Hey guys! It's me Prii with a whole new story again. Each chapter will feature short interactions between abhirika as Abhijeet goes to take tuition from Tarika (as Daya sir mentioned in one of the episodes) and how their bond strengthens over time. I hope you all will like this new idea. I know I have my remaining fics to update. But this will have short chapters which shouldn't be problem at all. So now on with the story…

. . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

**PROLOGUE:**

Abhijeet is pacing his living room at 1AM during night.

"Kaise yar. Mujhe tho kuch samajh mei hi nahi aaraha. Sirf hi hello, kabhi do chaar batein. Baat aagey badhegi kab?"

"Kis ki baat ho rahi hai bhai?"

Daya enters the room, smearing his eyes. (Duo stay together)

"Yaar kisi ki bhi nahi.. tu jaake so jaao na."

"Tum bhi jaldi jaake so jaao. Doctor Tarika k bare mei baad mei sochna.."

With that Daya is off to sleep. It's been nearly six months since Abhijeet has developed some strange urge to be closer to the newly joined forensic doctor. His new found feelings were harder to describe. He didn't know what to call them. They made him feel worse. He wanted nothing but talk to her, get to know her more, be her friend or even more.

"Lab mei sirf do chaar batein hoti hai. wah Tarika ji wah hi kehta main. Kuch aur kehne se pehle Salunkhe sir jo aajate hai beech mein! Aur Tarika ji- unhe tho mere dil ki halaat samajh mei nahi aati. Ab baat sirf Salunkhe sir ko irritate karna tho nahi na…"

He continues to think aloud while reminding some of his brief interactions with her.

_**Abhi**__: Wah Tarika ji wah! Kya kamal ka detection hai. Aap ne tho CID ka kaam aasaan kardiya!_

_**Tarika:**__ (Shy smile)_

_**Abhi: **__(self-talk)'Haaye yeh smile. Iss ka matlab kya hai? Ki aapko humari tareef pasand aaya? Kuch boliye na.'_

_**Salunkhe sir:**__ Bhai saab! Sirf Taarika ji ne kaam aasaan kiya tumhara?_

The matter closes there. Another flashback…

_**Abhi:**__ Tarika ji. Kya baat hai. Aaj ithni subah subah. Kitna kaam karwaate hai Salunkhe sir aap se!_

_Tarika smiled at him. There was something in her smile which made him smile back._

_**Abhi**__: Waise hai kaha doctor saab.._

_**Tarika:**__ Unke girlfriend se baat ho rahi hai cell phone pe._

Salunkhe is back. Abhi teases him and the matter ends there again.

"_Aap ko calligraphy bhi aati hai? waah Tarika ji wah! Koot koot k bhara hua hai talent aap k andar.."_

There is nothing but again a smile in response. There were times when he flirted a bit with her.

"_Aaj mausam kitna suhaana hai. hai na Tarika ji?"_

Again no response! He earned a glare from ACP sir.

"Mujhe khud nahi pata ki kyu main aapko zyada nazdeek se jaanna chahta hu. Bas ithna samajh lijiye. Ki main aapki chuppi todna chahta hu. Kuch baatein aapki bhi sunna chahta hu.."

She always chose to remain silent. May be it's her way of responding to things. But what did she mean by being silent? That she liked what he said? Or that she did not like what he said and asking him to bugger off? What about that tiny smile? Did that mean something? Or he was just thinking too much!?

"Par kaise baat karu? Hai koi cheez jiss se unki chuppi tod sake? Jiss k zariye main uss k saat thoda waqt ghusaaru?"

An idea strikes him. One thing he noticed in these six months. She was passionate about her studies, always loved explaining things!

"Kyu na main unn k saat kuch waqt ghusaaru seekhne k bahaane?"

He smiles widely.

"Wah Abhijeet wah! Kya dimaag hai tera hei? Chal beta ab sojaaa…"

**/ . . . \\**

**Next day:**

"ehem."

Abhijeet enters the lab. As usual he finds Tarika working on some sample.

"Hello Tarika ji!"

"Hello."

"Ithni subah subah? Koi case bhi nahi hai!"

"Haan par you know. Mujhe kaam karna accha lagta hai. Aise kaam karne se hi tho kuch seekhne ko milega.."

"Accha?"

She nods and returns to her desk. He sees that Salunkhe sir has not arrived yet. _Best time to talk._

"tho hume bhi sikhaayiye na thoda kuch!"

She looks at him puzzled.

"Woh Salunkhe sir bohot mazaak udaate hai mera aur- mera bhi bohot mann tha doctor banne ka."

"Forensic mei?"

"aah nahi. Kuch bhi. Kya kehti ho.."

There's a brief silence after which she replies him.

"sorry. I mean. Socho na- Tum log cases mei ithne busy rehte ho. Tumhe hi stress hoga. Aur fir inn sab se tumharaa kya kaam?"

"thik hai. Aap ko sikhaana accha nahi lagaa tho.."

He sighs loudly, makes a puppy-sad face and begins to walk away.

"Waise main sham ko padhai karti rehti hu. Aap aa sakte ho, agar chaaho tho…" she slowly adds, " and I'm not a god teacher."

That makes him smile.

"Of course aap great teacher ban sakti ho. Jaise yaha explain karti ho. Waise hi karlena. Tho ho sake tho aaj sham ko hi milte hai.."

He leaves after flashing another dazzling smile. She slips into thoughts.

'_Yeh kya kardiya maine! Yeh tho pehle se hi mujh mei interested lagtaa hai. aur maine issko ghar pe bulaaya..'_

'_Par banda nek lagtaa hai..'_ her brain intervenes.

'_I hope yahi ho..'_

'_waisa hi hoga!'_ her heart answers her.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . **

**Next part: **Abhijeet's lesson one. Some bonding!

**A/N: ** so how is this idea? Do you guys want me to go on? Please do review. Thanks for reading! Love ya all. Take care. Keep smiling!


	2. Lesson one : Trust

**Lessons of Love**

**. . .**

**Lesson one : Trust**

**. . .**

_Text in italic are thoughts. Text in quotations are dialogues._

_xxx_

Night time, duo's house.. Abhijeet talking on phone…

"I'm sorry woh main kal aa nahi sakaa.. pehchaana mujhe? Hello main-"

"hi Abhijeet. Aap ki awaaz ko pehchaanti hu. Kahiye…"

"haha aap mein yeh khoobi bhi hai haan.. kamaal hai Tarika ji! Maine bilkul sahi teacher ko chunaa.."

"teacher? Mujhe lagaa aap ne iraada badal di. Waise.. meri ithni tareef mat kijiye, Salunkhe sir ko accha nahi lagega.. woh mujhse ithne senior hai aur kaafi experienced.."

"kya baat kar rahi hai Tarika ji.. woh aap k senior hai, yeh baat tho mujhe maalum hai. aur yeh bhi maalum ki- ithne saalon baad unka talent ubher aaya. Agar aap iss umer mein ithni talented hai tho- jab aap unki jithni badi hojayegi tho, na jaane kya kya karengi aap…"

"thank you. Par fir bhi. Aap ko pata hai na woh meri kitni parwa karte hai, bilkul mere dad ki tarah.."

"yahi tho problem hai.. _beti se baat bhi nahi karne dete!_"

"kya problem hai? hello.. Abhijeet?"

"uh- kuch nahi. Hehehe. Kuch bhi nahi.."

"ohh. Tho uh.. kal bureau mei milte hai.."

"haan. yeah ok.."

"good night.."

"good night Tarika ji.."

Abhi hangs the call. _Good night nahi, aaj tho great night hai jo uss ne good night jo bola…_

He goes to sleep with a huge smile on his face. There Tarika too finishes off her studies n goes to sleep wondering why she can't just get him out of her mind.

**xxx**

**Next day in bureau..**

There's a new case. Officers are all busy. Just then Tarika walks in.

(self-talk) _'Salunkhe sir ne mujhe yaha bheja.. yaha aake main nervous kyu hu. Uss Abhijjeet ko main ithni seriously kyu le rahi hu. He might be just playing along with you. Suna nahi salunkhe sir ne kya kaha? Flirt! flirt hai woh..'_

She looks around n sees Daya.

'_Daya sir hai, kitne friendly hai.. aur main nervous bhi nahi hoti.. thank god woh flirt yaha nahi hai..'_

"Tarika ji aap yahaa?"

'_Oh no yeh tho wohi hai.. musibat yahi pe. Breathe Tarika.. don't fall for his praises.'_

She turns around to see Abhi smiling at her. She smiles back.

"Umm yeh file dena tha.. report k mutaabek yeh poison uss chocolate mein hai jise Anisha ne khaaya.."

"Oh.."

"Main- chalti hu.."

"Arey Tarika ji. Aaj sham ko lesson one?"

She pauses for a bit.

"Teacher ji tho pehle se tayyar hai, bas student hi busy hai.."

"aaj student bhi free hai ji.."

She leaves with a smile.

"Thik hai fir aaj sham ko…"

He says it loud enough for her to hear. He watches her disappear behind the doors leading to forensic lab, takes a step back to bump into Daya.

"Kyaa baat hai lessons? Tarika ji k saat huh? Kaise lessons bhai? Main bhi aaunga tumhare saat. Zara hum bhi tho seekhein?"

"Oye bhabhi hai woh tumhari.."

"Ohhh! (naughty smile) tho **woh** lessons hai, pyar k lessons.. thik hai fir.."

"Dayaa chod na yaar.."

"Maine kab pakda hai tujhe?"

"Ugh! Forensic k lessons sikhaayengi woh!"

"accha taaki tum salunkhe sir ki tarah Tarika k saat kaam karsako huh?"

"ohh mere bhai.. sirf jaan-pehchaan badhana tha. Aur kuch nahi. Ab khush.."

"Bohot.. chal ab case pe dhyan dete hai.."

"Hmph.."

**xxx**

**That evening, Tarika's place:**

Forensic science is the scientific method of gathering and examining information about the past. This is especially important in law enforcement where forensics is done in relation to criminal or civil law, but forensics are also carried out in other fields, such as astronomy, archaeology, biology and geology to investigate ancient times.

The word forensic comes from the Latin forēnsis, meaning "of or before the forum". In Roman times, a criminal charge meant presenting the case before a group of public individuals in the forum. Both the person accused of the crime and the accuser would give speeches based on their sides of the story. The individual with the best argument and delivery would determine the outcome of the case. This origin is the source of the two modern usages of the word forensic – as a form of legal evidence and as a category of public presentation. In modern use, the term "forensics" in the place of "forensic science" can be considered correct as the term "forensic" is effectively a synonym for "legal" or "related to courts". However, the term is now so closely associated with the scientific field that many dictionaries include the meaning that equates the word "forensics" with "forensic science".

Tarika read out a paragraph from an age old text book after dusting it. Abhijeet makes a face.

'_Uff yeh mohabbat! Ab Tarika ji k kareeb rehne k liye mujhe yeh sab jhelna padega.. hey bhagwan. Apne bande ki madad karna…'_

He's lost in thoughts. But Tarika waves in front of his face.

"Yeh tho sirf shuruaat hai Abhijeet, abhi se aisa moo banaa rahe ho.."

"Arey nahi nahi. Kaisa moo banaya? Main tho bas soch raha tha- ki .. ki kitni acchi awaaz hai aapki.."

Her eyes widen a bit and she becomes conscious but then gives a small smile.

"Aur ussey bhi accha tho yeh introduction.. Aap tho kamal ho Tarika ji! Matlab Dhamal ho! Sach mein.."

Abhi laughs. Tarika laughs a bit thanking him.

"Thanks. Aap ko nahi lagta kuch zyada hi tareef kar rahe hai aap?"

"Tareef? Arey yeh tho sach hai.. jaise woh gaana hai. tareef yeh bhi tho sach hai kuch bhi nahi.."

"Aap bhi na. uh.. I think aaj k liye ithna kaafi hai. tho kya lenge aap? chai coffee ya fir- oh noo! Muje pehle puchna chahiye tha na.. nau baj gaye ab tho.. sorry! Par pehle.. andar ayiye.."

Both reach the main door to Tarika's apartment. They were sitting in lawn all along studying under the single large lamp that illuminated the lawn. Suddenly there's black out. She panics.

'_Kya main inhe andar aane de sakti hu.. CID officer hai.. dikhne mei tho nek lagte hai.. aane deti hu.. nahi, cid officer hai tho, saat mei mard bhi tho hai, aur main akeli ladki. Power nahi hai.. aur fir yeh mere saat flirt karte rehte hai..'_

Abhi senses her discomfort n her posture as the power is back the next moment. She still seems a bit nervous. Typical girl state..

" Accha Tarika ji main chalta hu…"

"Arey par coffee.."

"Daya k saat peelunga."

"Par andar tho aayiye.."

"Aunga Tarika ji jab aapko mujh pe pura yakkin ho jayega.. tab zarur aaunga.."

He flashes her, his usual genuine smile. She's stunned. This guy is sweet n here she thought he was…

"No Abhijeet I trust you.."

He looks at her. She smiles. He's convinced she's saying truth this time.

"Fir kabhi.. jayiye, lock kardijye darwaza.. good night.."

"Good night Abhijeet. tho Kal milte hai.. milenge na?"

He turns around to look at her before walking away.

"Sure kyu nahi.."

Both smile at each other n lesson one ends there. This is a lesson in which they learnt to trust each other. Little do they know, these lessons will bring them even more closer than before.

**. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .**

**A/N:** I wrote this before I fell from my bike on 19th march. **My** **right hand got fractured n my right knee that's injured just healed a bit**. Ten days of immense pain ended… thanks to god. So this is the only update I can give u right now. I'm bored (of taking rest) n made my mom edit n post this on my behalf. Hope u enjoyed this part. Plz do review n wish me a speedy recovery. ;) See u all in may.. that's when my right hand will be back to normal.

**Thank you everyone for liking n reviewing, love ya all. Tc… **


End file.
